The present invention relates in general to a word information storage and retrieval device and, more particularly, to an electronic translator for providing efficient and rapid retrieval of any desired word or words stored therein.
Recently, a new type of electronic device called an electronic translator has been available on the market. The electronic translator differs from any conventional type of electronic device in that the former is of a unique structure which provides for efficient and rapid retrieval of word information stored in a memory.
Some electronic translators have been capable, according to voice data stored in a voice memory to produce a synthetic speech output each time the operator enters word data. In such translators, however, the voice memory is connected to specific terminals of one of the translators, conventionally. Since the voice data occupies a large number of addresses in the memory for storage purposes, some times as large as the word data, it is highly desirable to connect the voice memory to any one of the translator terminals by composing a voice memory having no word data.
This enables that the individual voice memory is connected to any one of the terminals, regardless of connection of a different voice memory.